Heihachiro Nogura
Heihachiro Nogura was a seasoned, and much respected Starfleet officer who served in the 23rd century. Starfleet Service Nogura entered Starfleet in the early 23rd century and became good friends with George Samuel Kirk, Sr. and his wife Winona Kirk. Nogura was often a frequent visitor to the Kirk's home in Iowa, Earth and had a lasting effect on James T. Kirk as a child. His home on Earth was in the Colorado Rockies, where he liked to greet the dawn from its porch. ( ) As a Commander, Nogura served as First officer of the . He was recommended for accelerated promotion by the Thermopylae's captain. After commanding his own ship, Nogura was promoted to starbase and then fleet commands, before joining the ranks of the Admiralty at Starfleet Headquarters. ( ) While in Starfleet service, Nogura once had a starship shot out from under him. ( ) In 2257, following the disaster, Nogura was the Chief of Starfleet Operations. He then spoke with the Farragut's helmsman, Lt. James T. Kirk about how Kirk saved the ship from the dikironium cloud creature, his encounter with the unknown aliens, and what happened to his friend T'Cel.( ) In 2266, Rear Admiral Nogura was assigned to command following the arrest of Commodore Diego Reyes and remained the commander of the station through 2268. ( ) [[USS Federation (NCC-2100)|USS Federation]] in 2269, Admiral Nogura and Romulan Subcommander Tal discuss possible joint espionage against the Klingon Empire.]]Three years later, in 2269, Nogura took personal command of the Starfleet dreadnought in order to disrupt a potential Klingon/Romulan military alliance, and not long afterward led a task force aboard Federation in Gorn space, dealing a severe blow to the Klingons and rescuing the damaged in the process. ( | | }}) Nogura became Commanding Officer, Starfleet Command in 2270, following the Rittenhouse Scandal. Following the scandal, Starfleet's reputation was shattered, and some believed its very existence was threatened after the Federation Council lost faith. With Nogura's formidable attitude and brilliant reputation, he was judged the perfect man to restore Starfleet to its former glory. ( ) Nogura also ordered Capt. Kirk to proceed with the signing and treaty with the Archernarians. ( ) :The Lost Years established that Nogura had retired from Starfleet in the 2250s, only to be pressed back into service in 2270. This is incompatible with several of his other novel appearances during the five-year mission timeframe. During his tenure as Commanding Officer, Nogura was affectionately known as "The Old Man," but in some circles he was referred to as "God Himself," because of his formidable air, and his ability to get the job done. ( ) In 2281, Nogura talked to José Mendez about keeping James Kirk from involving himself in the investigations of the kidnapping of several Warrantors of Peace. ( ) Six years afterward, in 2287, Nogura was involved in the politically-motivated trial of James T. Kirk on Earth, which attempted to discredit the captain through an assassination attempt against the visiting Klingon Emperor. ( ) In early 2289, Nogura authorized the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] to covertly investigate a possible connection between the expansionistic Pilkoran government and the Romulan Star Empire near the Neutral Zone. ( ) In 2293, Nogura reviewed Hikaru Sulu's violation of orders and Klingon space. ( ) The Autobiography of James T. Kirk As a junior officer, Nogura served as Yeoman to Captain Richard Robau on the . By the 2260s, Admiral Nogura served as the Director of Starfleet's Department of Strategic Plans and Policy, and oversaw some of Starfleet's most notable future flag officers, including Commander James Kirk, Captain Lawrence Styles, Commander Harold Morrow, and Commander William Smillie. He was eventually promoted to Starfleet Commander. Although Kirk originally thought of the admiral as a friend and ally, their relationship soured in the 2270s after the conclusion of the V'Ger crisis, when Kirk manipulated him into giving him command of the Enterprise. In the 2280s, Admiral Nogura was forced to resign by the Federation Council when it was revealed that he was actively plotting a preemptive invasion of the Klingon Empire. ( ) Appearances *Novels: ** ** }} ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *E-book: ** ** *Comics: ** ** ** ** ** External link * de:Heihachiro Nogura Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Commanders, Starfleet Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Humans (23rd century)